Trabajo de Sociales
by Puri-chan
Summary: Mello tiene un trabajo que hacer, el cual no sabe como hacerlo y se mata intentando encontrar la respuesta hasta que Matt decide ayudarle. MattxMello  Yaoi  Lemon. Mi primer fic : Con amor a Reirachan.
1. Chapter 1

Holas n0n! He aqui mi primer fic en y decidí hacerlo de una pareja que hace poco no dejaba mi subconciente en paz u-u. Esta dedicado con todo el amor posible a mi queridísima Reira-chan; porque si no fuese por ella, jamás habría terminado este fic :) Ninia, te ADORO!!. Bien, sigamos con las cosas...

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece; porque sino, Raito habría matado de una manera más dolorosa, horrorosa y humillante a Takada Kiyomi :D.

Advertencias del fic: Habrá Lemon o-o (Believe it or not) so, prepárense.

- ¿Amar? –Mello se repitió con fastidio aquella pregunta aparentemente sin respuesta mientras mordía furioso su barra de chocolate.

El chico de cabellos rubios se encontraba echado en su cama del dormitorio único. Si lo observábamos, nos quedaríamos sorprendidos al ver tremendo desastre que había en el lugar: Varios libros sacados de la biblioteca tirados en el piso, algunos abiertos e inclusive boca abajo doblando sus hojas impresas pero al chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo al igual que las envolturas de chocolate tiradas y varias hojas de borrador arrugadas o rotas decoraban la habitación. Eso sí, no faltaba el toque final de las prendas de vestir tiradas y la cama destendida. Sin lugar a dudas, el aspecto del dormitorio daba pena; pero a su ocupante no le importaba, ya que en esos momentos algo no dejaba de absorberle: una simple tarea de sociales.

¿Qué hay en una tarea de sociales que le haga renegar a Mello tanto como si hubiese visto a Near? Pues esos son varios factores. El primero y más importante es que, siendo una tarea para toda la clase, Near también la haría; y como siempre estaba el afán de Mello por superar en todo a Near, lo cual al peliblanco no le importaba por su forma de ser pero esto solo alteraba más al rubio. Otro factor es que este trabajo de sociales no era como cualquier otro; oh no. Este trabajo era distinto a todos los otros trabajos de sociales que había hecho en su vida y para mal, constaba de una sola pregunta, que debían desarrollarla a criterio personal con mínimo unas cuatro hojas y máximo unas seis. Mello sabía que Near haría sus hojas y con diminuta letra, así que decidió que él también lo haría y que detallaría mucho más todo lo que encontrase. El problema era la pregunta, que para Mello no tenía respuesta y para Near… pues no sé, Mello nunca se lo preguntaría. "Para ti¿Qué es amar?" Sí, esa era la pregunta de los millones que no tendría ganador. Aquella pregunta le frustraba demasiado para ser cierto y es porque apenas terminó la clase, se fue derecho a la biblioteca, sacó cuanto libro pudo llevar en sus brazos, es más, ni siquiera saludó a su amigo Matt con quien se encontró en su cuarto. Ahí, pasó las siguientes dos horas y media pasando páginas, mordiendo chocolate, gruñendo, tomando datos, rayándolos, mordiendo chocolate, arrugando hojas y así en secuencia.

Miró Romeo y Julieta; demasiado melosa para él pero un final de muerte digno. La historia de Cleopatra y Julio César pero no llegó ni a la mitad, inclusive, intentó leer aquellos cuentos como La Cenicienta o Rapunzel, pero decidió dejarlos antes de intentar quemarlos y le castigasen.

Simplemente estaba harto. Solo había comido chocolate y necesitaba más, así que se colocó las zapatillas y esquivando todas las cosas tiradas abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió cerrándola tras de sí. Caminó hasta llegar al comedor, pero todos ya habían terminado, así que fue a las cocinas y logró colarse y robar un poco de lo que sería la cena y un pan francés. Satisfecho, salió de la cocina yendo hacia fuera mientras comía el pan; lo que más necesitaba ahora era aire puro para que su mente trabajase de una buena vez respondiéndole que era amar.

Mello salió de la casa, yendo al patio. La brisa de otoño jugó con sus doradas hebras de cabello mientras él caminaba hasta llegar a su árbol favorito, donde solía echarse a pensar y una que otra vez era acompañado por Matt, la única persona a quien en ese lugar le llamaría amigo. Sonrió y terminó de comer aquel pan, ya se había relajado con solo salir y tomar aire, se encontraba en paz por ahora; ya luego se ocuparía de pensar que mierda era amar.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos del viento. Se sentía muy bien estar ahí. Fue entonces que su mente empezó a trabajar dado que estaba en blanco.

Amar.

Es un verbo que proviene del amor; este es un sentimiento que cualquiera puede sentir por otra persona que le produce "atracción".

Pero… amor era más que eso.

Intentó recordar a su familia. Sus recuerdos eran muy escasos y aquellos escasos recuerdos que poseía, siempre eran llantos y gritos de su parte. Sufrimiento y un desgarre interior muy profundo. Cuando hay amor uno no puede sentir todo eso a tal grado¿No?. Porque cuando uno ama y siente eso, es muy sádico. No, eso no, su familia entonces no podía ser un buen ejemplo de amor. Por su familia no sentía amor, así que no podía originar un concepto de amar a partir de ella.

Cambió de concepto y pensó en la Wammy's House, lugar donde se crió. Allí, simplemente todos luchaban por ser L, si no eras considerado para ser L, no valías, debías superar a los demás. Solo era un lugar de competencias, tristezas y depresiones sin sentido, ya que si bien la competencia y el mejorar son buenos; al nivel de ese lugar era enfermizo. Un lugar donde luchas por el premio sin un descanso para conocer a los demás concursantes. Sobretodo con cierto peliblanco engreído que no dejaba de mostrar superioridad. Enojo, frustración. No, el Wammy's House tampoco le podía ayudar en su concepto de amar.

Bufó con sus ojos cerrados, no obtenía respuestas solo tachaba las únicas hipótesis que su mente había planteado, no sabía que hacer.

- Hey!, Mello! -

Abrió los ojos y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa de un chico con ojos vivaces, su cabellera roja toda revuelta y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ese era Matt, la única persona que llamaba amigo en ese lugar.

- Hey Matt –Respondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Matt se sentó a su lado y apoyó el balón de fútbol con el que había estado jugando (cosa muy rara pues este siempre se la pasa dentro con sus videojuegos) en sus piernas; Mello se hizo a un lado para que se pudiera sentar bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el pelirrojo volteándose a ver a su amigo- Esta tarde no me hiciste caso cuando te llamé y no viniste a jugar fútbol cuando ayer lo prometiste.

- … -Se le había olvidado la promesa del otro día y le había ignorado- Estaba con la mente en otro lado –

- Ah ya veo –Típico de Mello: Nunca pediría perdón- ¿En qué pensabas? –

- Tarea –

Todo encajaba. Con decir tarea, Matt podía saber que se trataba de su estúpida obsesión por vencer a Near en notas y eso le ocupaba el 80 de la mente a Mello. Suspiró y no dijeron nada por varios minutos. Matt volteó nuevamente su vista a Mello y este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, meditando de nuevo. Sonrió, sin lugar a dudas, ese semblante de Mello era muy tierno. Miró nuevamente el cielo y habló.

- ¿Sabes? Viniendo para acá, me encontré con Nate -

- Como si me interesara –

- Pues, yo creo que sí, ya que el pobre me preguntó sonrojado que era amar para mí –

- ¿En serio? –Dijo Mello con los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente a Matt, no podía creer que Near hubiese pedido ayuda para ese tipo de tarea, estaban iguales, a diferencia de que Mello tenía orgullo y no pediría ayuda- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

- ¿No era que no te interesaba? –

- … -Mello miró furioso a Matt, a lo que este sonrió y comenzó a hablar.


	2. El significado para Matt

Kyaa!! Tuve 4 reviews!! no lo cree En fin xDu volviendo al asunto, he aki otro capi. Rimembah; Death Note no es mio porke sino, Kiyomi habria sido destajada antes de morir o-ó. Respuesta a reviews abajo

* * *

- … -Mello miró furioso a Matt, a lo que este sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

- Pues, le dije que amar es cuando entre dos personas surge un sentimiento… bueno, no un sentimiento, varios sentimientos hacia el otro como de necesidad, cariño y preocupación… la verdad, no hay una definición concreta de amar o amor… simplemente, lo sientes cuando te llama, esta dentro de ti –Dicho esto, Matt llevó su índice derecho al pecho de Mello, donde estaba su corazón y le tocó, dándole una sonrisa tierna.

- Matt, eres un cursi sin remedio –Rió Mello mientras se paraba al igual que Matt; ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

- Lo sé, pero al menos tengo una idea de que es amar –Dijo mientras iban caminando hacia el hogar.

- ¿Insinúas que no tengo un concepto? -

- Exacto -

- No seas idiota Mail, no soy como Near -

- Oh si, claro Mihael, entonces me agradaría mucho escuchar que es amar para ti

–Matt se volteó y miró a Mello que se había quedado parado mirándole- ¿Qué pasa Mello? Estoy esperando –En eso, Matt sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno. Aspiró y botó lentamente el humo. Mello le miró horrorizado.

- ¿Te quieres joder la vida imbécil? -

- Déjame y no cambies el tema –Tiró otra bocanada de humo al aire.

- Deja esa mierda Matt -

- ¿Y si no quiero? -

- Matt, no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, te estoy diciendo que lo dejes ya, es una orden -

- Oblígame - Mello se hartó y se acercó a un Matt que no lo vio venir y empezó la lucha por quitarle el cigarrillo, sin embargo, Matt no se dejaba. Se tiraron al pasto luchando y dando vueltas sin parar. Ambos estaban furiosos y no darían su brazo a torcer; sin embargo, algo pasó. Matt accidentalmente quemó con la punta del cigarro prendido la muñeca de Mello.

- ¡Maldito! –Gritó Mello cerrando los ojos por el dolor de la quemadura tocándola con su otra mano y mirándola una vez superado el dolor inicial.

- Mello, lo siento –Dijo Matt nervioso mientras apagaba el causante del problema y se acercaba al rubio.

- Aléjate Jeevas –Apenas el pelirrojo se acercó, Mello le pateó el muslo para alejarlo.

- No te me acerques -

- Mello… -

- No te quiero ver -

- Argh, no me interesa Mihael –Matt se acercó aunque el rubio no dejaba de patearle y le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. Mello le miró con odio y siguió pateándole pero esto poco le importó al pelirrojo, él observó la herida detenidamente conteniéndose por el dolor y los posibles moretones que de seguro aparecerían y luego le miró a los ojos.- Debemos lavarla ahora y echarle pomada, en mi cuarto tengo gasa y vendas también -

- Ya te dije que me dejes Jeevas, yo me curo -

- Sí claro –Puso los ojos en blanco- Como si tu supieses como hacerlo -

- Claro que sé –Mello quitó su mano bruscamente y se levantó- Me largo –Pero apenas dio un paso, Matt le jaló de la camisa haciendo que se caiga y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, en un abrazo fuerte que no podría romper el impulsivo rubio- ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo Jeevas?! -

- Te abrazo imbécil, si te dejo ir no te curarás -

- Déjame -

- No -

- Maldita sea Matt¿Vas a desobedecerme de nuevo? Ya viste que pasó antes -

- Lo sé y no me interesa –Matt dejó el abrazo y en un rápido movimiento tomó sus muñecas en un fuerte agarre y le miró- No te soltaré -

- Eres un hijo de puta -Gruñó.

- Por algo estoy aquí - Matt intentaba jalarlo hasta dentro del edificio, cosa difícil ya que la persona que jalaba era su querido y terco amigo Mello, el cual no se había dejado llevar, sino que Matt le arrastraba porque se negaba a caminar.

Para esto, ya había anochecido y el jardín estaba a oscuras y sin una sola alma, las luces provenían de la casa, de la cual ya estaban cerca. Llegando a la puerta; Mello se negó rotundamente y surgió otra discusión; ya que el rubio no quería entrar con el otro agarrándole de las muñecas "especial" pensó Matt quien abrió la puerta tomando con una sola mano ambas muñecas del rubio que no dejaba de hacer lo posible para soltarse del agarre; y observó que por suerte, no había nadie ya que todos debían encontrarse en el comedor, así que tenían ruta libre.

Corrieron rápidamente; uno para curarle la herida que le provocó a su amigo y otro porque no quería que lo vieran en esa situación. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos y al fin llegaron al cuarto del pelirrojo; abrieron la puerta y se encerraron.

- Esto es culpa tuya idiota –Dijo Mello suspirando mientras se tiraba en la cama mirando el techo.

- Sí, lo sé –Murmuraba el otro mientras que de su armario sacaba algodón, alcohol, vendas y la pomada.

- Imbécil –Murmuró de nuevo Mello mientras observaba la herida inflamada. Acto seguido se volteó y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche rebuscando entre el desorden y gruñó- No tienes chocolate -

- No soy como otros -

- Sí, claro, señor fumador –Ironizó Mello mientras se volteaba a la pared y se agarraba la muñeca.

- Especial –Susurró nuevamente Matt y se sentó al lado del chico en la cama- Pásame tu mano -

- … -Mello se volteó y se sentó en la cama molesto, apoyando su rostro en su muñeca buena y dándole la otra al chico. Matt tomó su mano con ambas suyas y prosiguió a echarle el algodón con alcohol, sintiendo rápidamente el rechazo del otro. - Mierda Matt, duele -

- Calla llorón -

- No me llames así idiota -

- Como quieras -

- Jódete - Matt rió ante el comentario de Mello. Terminó de desinfectarle la herida y pasó un algodón con pomada; luego, lo dejó ahí y con las vendas, le vendó la muñeca y luego se la ató firmemente. Sonrió.

- Listo -

- Entonces me largo -

- Espera -

- ¿Ahora qué? -Mello estaba ofuscado porque Matt no dejaba su existencia en paz. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al pelirrojo que se encontraba sacando algo de debajo de su cama. Sacó una caja y la abrió sacando algo, Matt se paró y le extendió ese algo; una barra de chocolate. - Para mi paciente que se portó bien -

- Dijiste que no tenías –Aceptó la barra.

- Estoy lleno de sorpresas -

- Definitivamente –Mello sonrió mientras desenvolvía su chocolate; lo abrió y le dio una gran mordida y aquel sabor del dulce le dio una gran satisfacción y calma. Matt sonrió; había logrado calmar a la fiera.

- Hey Mello -

- Ah -

- Ya pasé la etapa siete del videojuego que conseguí el otro día¿Quieres ver? -

- Tengo hambre Jeevas, voy al comedor -

- Anda Mello, tengo una caja de chocolates –Dijo con ojos de cachorrito y Mello se puso a reír.

- ¿Crees que con eso me comprarás? –Terminó el dulce y tiró el envoltorio en el basurero.

- Déjame pensarlo… -Dijo Matt poniéndose en una actitud "pensante"- …Pues, creo que sí -

- Ok, me quedo solo porque me das pena –Sonrió el rubio y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le miró y Matt sacó la consola portátil y cargó el juego, mientras que Mello sacaba otro chocolate de debajo de la cama.

Así estuvieron un rato; Matt contándole como había encontrado una puerta en el nivel cinco que tenía una llave que abría una puerta al final del seis y daba al siete; y Mello observando e interactuando de vez en cuando mientras comía su chocolate que no dejaba de relajarlo.

- Mello –Matt apagó la consola una vez hubo grabado y se echó en su cama; a su lado, Mello hizo lo mismo, mirando ambos al techo.

- ¿Qué? -

- Al final no me dijiste tu concepto de amar -

- No quiero decírtelo -

- Sí claro, es obvio que alguien como tú no tiene un concepto de amar -

- Deja de creerte señorita corazón Matt, no te queda –Mello recordó el programa del mediodía de los fines de semana que la mayoría de chicas veían.

- Jaja –Dijo Matt monótonamente- Recuerda que tienes un trabajo y vaya a ser que Near escriba algo mejor, así que cuéntame y te diré que me parece -

- Primero, Near es un idiota que buscará en todos los diccionarios que significa amar, meterá algunas palabras y será vitoreado como el mejor. Segundo, mi concepto de amor es algo que una señorita corazón como tú no entendería –Mello cerró sus ojos ofuscado; el recordar que Near siempre le superaba no le gustaba para nada; y andando admitiéndolo, peor; pero con Matt siempre sentía una gran confianza aunque no lo admitiese.

- Mello, tú no eres peor que Near -

- ¿Entonces por qué ese enano me supera en todo Matt? -

- Porque tú te crees inferior a él -

- Soy realista Matt, es distinto -

- Ya cállate Mello -

- Tú no me ordenas… -

- ¡Cállate! - Mello se quedó congelado, era la primera vez que Matt se atrevía a callarlo y gritarle de ese modo; algo que nadie se haría tratándose del rubio. Ahora le miraba fijamente a los ojos; Matt estaba encima suyo, apoyando sus manos en la cama al igual que sus rodillas con Mello debajo suyo sin entenderlo. Se miraron por mucho tiempo sin decir nada; un rubio por el "shock" en el que estaba y un pelirrojo porque no encontraba las palabras.

- Duele -

- ¿Ah? -

- Mello, duele mucho -

- ¿Qué carajos pasa Matt, qué te duele? –El rubio miró al chico buscando si había algún sitio donde le doliese- Mierda, fue porque te pateé demasiado¿no? Mira, siéntate y te

- veré los golpes… -

- No Mello, eso no me duele -

- ¿Entonces qué? -

- Me duele mucho cuando dices que eres inferior a Near, cuando te menosprecias y te clavas a ti mismo puñales en tu corazón… Duele Mello, me duele verte sufrir -

- ¿Por qué Matt? –Matt vio un brillo en los ojos de Mello; parecía que iba a llorar, sin embargo, el jamás mostraría sus lágrimas, sabía que no las vería.

- Ya te lo dije, cuando surge el amor, varios sentimientos se encuentran. Cariño –Dicho esto, levantó su zurda y acarició la mejilla del rubio- Preocupación –Con su mano tomó ahora suavemente la muñeca de Mello- Y también me preocupas cuando te menosprecias a ti mismo… me duele porque en el amor también hay dolor. El dolor de la impotencia cuando el ser amado sufre y no puedes ayudarle –Agarró la mano del chico y la guió hasta su pecho, hasta su corazón- ¿Lo sientes Mello? -

- … -

- Es mi corazón que dice que no sufras -

- Matt, yo… -Se animó a comenzar el rubio sin embargo, unos suaves labios callaron los suyos haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas.

- Necesidad. Te necesito porque te amo –Matt le sonrió feliz y besó su frente, luego se recostó sobre él abrazándole. Sabía del rechazo que pronto le daría Mihael, pero al menos quería disfrutar esos momentos así, con él a su lado como siempre quiso.

* * *

**Next Chapter: El Significado para Mello **Donde veremos a nuestro uke rubio favorito diciendo ke es el amor para el ;D

**Mihael Keehl:** Shii xD es muy dificil armarse un concepto de amar, sufri mucho en cuanto a eso cuando hice el fic. Pero si, yo digo ke para Matt no hay otro significado de amar ke no comience con M y termine con -ello 0!!! Gracias por tu review!! te mando un kissu x3

**Reira-chan:** Tu nick se me hace conocido (?) Ok, no o-o... TAMUUUUUUUU xDu. Como sea, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEEEEEEW!!! Eske xD no tener un review tuyo seria demasiado triste ;O; y ahora ke lo tengo, puedo morir en paz u-u. Well, ahora ando craneando mi fic SasoDei pero va en la etapa todavia bebe :D aun no sale del tercer capi o algo por el estilo; pero eso si, lo hare laaaargo. Nose porke, pero kiero ke ese sea largo u-u asi ke bue... Tamu ;D nos vemos en el colegio cofcofireafastidiarte:Dcofcof

**Gabieh-chan: **Kyu xD aki tienes la continuacion. Ya no te mueras y lee ke ha sucedido Un kissu -

**Hidaka.Nagi:** Awww, el MattxMello es Kira!! Ke bueno ke te haya gustado x3 aki esta la continuacion, el lemon se viene despues Pero, supongo ke valdra la pena esperar ;D cuidate y un kissu!

Ahora si me voy, ando a escondidas en la compu porke me la kitaron n-n a ke mola? Ok, no xD pero bue, mi panza me duele y necesito dormir mis horas de sueño ke no tengo desde hace años. Cuidense!!! Bya!


End file.
